onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Moscato
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Minister of Gelato; Pirate |status = 0 |jva = Kazuya Ichijō |colorscheme = BigMomPiratesColors }} Charlotte Moscato is the 16th son of the Charlotte Family, a member of the Big Mom Pirates, and Totto Land's . He had forty years of his lifespan removed by his mother, Charlotte Linlin, during one of her craving-induced rampages. Appearance Moscato has a thick torso with comparatively thin arms and legs. His face is long and unshaven, and he has pink and blue hair slicked upward at the front, in the shape of a pompadour. He wears a dark blue jacket with tasseled, ice cream-shaped pauldrons and a thick belt with "SM" printed on the buckle over a striped suit. After being attacked by Big Mom, he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and one on his neck. Personality Moscato cares about Sweet City and attempted to prevent his mother from eating it during one of her craving-induced rampages. However, upon realizing that his mother would kill even him if he got in her way, Moscato tried to flee in terror. He is loyal to his crew and family in spite of his mother's actions, as shown by his involvement in chasing after the Straw Hat Pirates. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Gelato, Moscato is in charge of procuring and distributing gelato to whoever needs it, and has authority over an unknown island of Totto Land. He was able to jump back and dodge one of his mother's punches, though he was otherwise powerless to stop her rampage. Weapons Moscato carries a long sword with a handle shaped like an ice cream cone on his back. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc When Charlotte Linlin experienced a craving for croquembouche, she went on a rampage and started devouring everything in Sweet City in an attempt to satisfy it. Moscato attempted to calm his mother, promising to get her croquembouche as soon as possible, but she did not recognize him and attacked him. When Moscato tried to flee, Big Mom stole forty years of his life, leaving him incapacitated and stated to be dead. After Big Mom left to speak with Jinbe, Moscato's body was carried away by the island's citizens while Big Mom's Incarnations collected his stolen years. However, Moscato somehow recovered from having his lifespan stolen. Three days later, he was on the Queen Mama Chanter when it attacked the Straw Hat Pirates on the Thousand Sunny. He expressed his shock as the Sunny was replaced with the Sun Pirates' ship before it could be destroyed. Trivia *Muscat, Moscato in Italian, is a family of grapes, which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *''Gelato'' is the Italian word for "ice cream", and is used in English for ice creams made in the Italian style. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Moscatell ru:Шарлотта Москато fr:Charlotte Muscat it:Charlotte Moscato es:Charlotte Moscato Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists